


Puddin'

by augustinevirus



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea what I'm doing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rescue, Smut, little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - Harley never got re-imprisoned and is saved by The Joker after the bar scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, no condom use because its kinda my headcanon for harley to be sterile after the whole, yaknow, chemical/acid thing.

The bar is dark around them, the only bright things were the faded light coming from the bulbs around the room and the white glowing bar counter. She pours everyone their drinks before getting her own and sipping at it. Her soaked hair rests at her shoulders, the colors look like they are melting like crayons on paper. Her eyes mainly rest on Deadshot, nodding at key conversation points like his word was her religion.

 

When El Diablo starts to tell his story about his wife and children dying in his fire filled rage her eyes light up and her nose crinkles like she smells something vile, “What did you think was gonna happen?!” She yells at him, shaking a little even. She doesn’t give him time to answer before starting to storm out of the building, “Leave me alone for a few, okay? I need some time to myself.” She stops to say before continuing her exit. Tears threatened to spill, the loss of Mister J was killing her, eating her up on the inside.

 

She lets out a deep breath as she leans against the outside of the building, glass still in hand. She lets the edge of the cup rest on her lower lip, eyes closing. She had fixed her lipstick but her eye makeup was ruined. Smeared down her cheeks more than it was ever intended and still wet. Thin against her skin, revealing the white behind the color. She about finishes off the drink when someone grabs her wrists and makes her stumble along. The glass drops from her hands and shatters against the pavement, blue liquid mingling amongst the shards.

 

Its when she’s pulled into the alley next to the bar that she notices the pale hands around her wrists. Pale enough to match her skin tone. They almost reach the end when she’s pushed against the brick wall with her hands above her head that he pulls down the hood that had kept him anonymous. “Puddin’?” She whimpers, happy tears filling her eyes. “Puddin’!” Her voice raises and she goes to wrap her arms around his neck before she remembers she’s pinned.

 

“Baby.” It's quiet and breathy and his words. “Yes.” She says mimicking his quiet tone. Suddenly his lips are on hers, it's hungry and powerful and has any thoughts she wanted to voice knocked right out of her head. His lips move from her lips to his jaw and down her neck. It's wet and sloppy and desperate. She just wants to touch him, to hold him against her. Its as if he had read her mind because he releases her wrists to move his hands to her hips.

 

She pulls his head up with her hands to just look at him, let her fingers skim across his cheeks and jaw. “You’re dead.” She murmurs slowly and he shakes his head, “I had way too much to live for.” He lets her study his face for a moment before she draws him in for a long kiss. It's not soft but it's slow and passionate. She feels whole when his arms are around her and his lips are on hers. Her fingers move away from his cheeks to tangle into his thick green hair and tug at it.

 

“Let's go home.” He says as he pulls away from her ruby red lips to breath. She nods, wet pigtails bouncing with the movement. She steps into the familiar environment of his car. The white light and the smell of new car comforts her. They have many homes so she wonders which one they were going to go to. Probably one far away from here.

 

There were pit stops that including lazy making out and groping in the car or against the door of a gas station's bathroom and others that included food and laughing. A lady had to eat! The drive was long but she didn’t bother asking where they were going, she knew there wouldn’t be a straight answer.

 

When they finally get there he unlocks the door fast and she follows behind him. She moves to close the door but he shuts it by shoving her against it and locking lips with her instead. Hey, she's not complaining, that's the best way to close a door in her opinion. It's not sweet or slow or anything like that this time. It's fast and hot and she leans her head back against the door with a quiet ‘thunk’ as his lips wander from her neck to collarbone leaving behind love bites.

 

Her hands work fast to unbutton his dress shirt and pull it off, dropping it to the floor. One hand is resting on his smile tattoo above his waist and the other is tangled in his hair. He grins and steps back out of her touch to move to the couch. She watches him as he moves and steps closer timidly almost. “Come to Daddy.” He says seemingly mesmerized by her.

 

The way her face lit up was like a toddler being told they could have dessert and she hurried over, straddling his waist and nuzzling into his neck. “Puddin’ tell me what to do.” She whispers still nuzzling. “Whatever you want. Tonight's your night.” She leans back and claps her hands together excitedly. He smiled up at her, that _beautiful silver smile_.

 

She pulled her shirt off and dropped the shirt on the floor next to the couch and then let her hands just explore his chest. Soft hands smoothing over hard muscle. She raises a hand to pull out her hair ties to let her hair fall free. His eyes had been closed, focusing on her touch, but when she moved her arms behind herself he could feel the movement and opened his eyes as she unclipped the back of her bra and let it slip off her shoulders.

 

She moves to nip at his earlobe and grind down onto him. His hands hold her down hard against himself as he grinds into her with better leverage. “Oh, fuck, that's it, baby. Just like that.” He says like he's lost in the feeling. He lifts her up and turns her to lay her on her back, snapping his hips up into hers and rubbing his hardness against her. She works off his jeans with his help and moves to palm him slowly. He sucks in a breath and bites down on his lower lip. She cups his cheeks and whispers, “Take me to the bedroom.” So he does. He stands and picks her up heading down the hallway and into their bedroom. He rests her on the satin dark green sheets.

 

“What do you want, Baby?” He asks and she bites at her lower lip. She’s not shy, no not at all. She just doesn’t usually ask for things. He always knew what she wanted. “I want your dick in my mouth.” She blurts. “And?” He prods. “And I want you to fuck me.”

 

He’s still standing at the edge of the bed so she just stares lovingly at him until she heard his fly being unzipped. Then she glances down at him pulling the pants down enough to free his cock from his boxers. He’s hard when she wraps her fingers around it and she likes how it feels in grip, always has. She glances up, “Thank you.” She whispers and licks around his head like you would with an ice cream cone before just wrapping her mouth completely around him. She bobs her head low before pulling up. Her hands rest on his hips and his hands are in her hair, keeping it back and out of her face. How _romantic._

 

She pulls off and mouth around the sides all the way down to the base before going back up. Her hands grip what she can’t reach with her mouth. She lets her teeth graze against him gently and he lets out a quiet gasp. The heat her mouth provides when around him is bliss and the way her throat swallows him down? It’s so damn hot. She sucks hard enough that when she pulls off it makes a loud popping sound.

 

She grins up at him with spit running down her chin letting his tip just rub against her soft wet lips. “Baby, I’m not going to last…” He murmurs and she whines quietly before sitting up properly. She lets her tongue trace along his tattoos slowly, “Okay, then fuck me.” She says with mischief in her eyes, shoving her shorts and panties down her legs and off the bed. He pushes her onto her back and gets up onto the bed. He pulls one pale leg over his shoulder and presses the tip of his cock against her opening, “Ready?” He murmurs and she laughs, “I was born ready, Puddin’.” He pushes into her slowly and stops his hips and she almost immediately complains about the lack of movement. “I’m not a baby Mister J, I promise I can take it like I have any other time.” She wraps a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to her lips.

 

Her tongue grazes metal and she giggles against his lips letting her tongue wrap around his in a friendly battle. He moves his hips, snapping them into hers. She lets one hand slip between them to rub at her clit and she lets out a loud moan. Through all the whines, heavy breathing, and gasps, this was definitely the loudest moan she’d let slip through her lips tonight. She lets the hand on the back of his neck fall from there to his back. Her nails dig in and she scratches down his back while she squirms against him. It only adds to the many scars on his back but it's okay because they both love it. They love it like she loves the scar from one of his bites on her inner thigh.

 

Her body is buzzing and the warmth pools lower in her stomach. She arches into him, her breasts pressed up against his chest. The rubbing sensation against them only makes her experience more heightened. She just sees white as her orgasm sparks and makes her entire body feel like it's being licked by fire and then him. His beautiful face. She kisses his lips again. They keep moving their bodies together, him sliding in and out of her as he searches for his own release.

 

Him cumming comes out of nowhere. He leans down to bury his face in her neck as he continues to move, milking himself inside her. He rests still propping himself above her, his face is a combination of wow and I feel like I’m about to pass out. He grabs the hand towel that was sitting on the nightstand to move underneath her as he pulls out. His seed dribbles out onto the fabric. Yeah, no, none on my bed. He rests beside her and jumps at her licking the remaining cum off of his dick.

 

She leans back, “I wouldn’t complain about doing this more often.” She says with a breathless laugh. He smiles and pulls her against himself, his arms wrapping around her naked form. “I wouldn’t either, Baby.” He kisses her softly. He pulls the blanket over them.

 

“ I love you Puddin’ “

“... I love you too, Baby.”


End file.
